dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Zarbon Transformed
"Zarbon Transformed" is the fourteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the fortieth episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 25, 1997. Summary This episode starts out with King Kai training all of the Z Warriors except for Piccolo. Their second mission is to catch King Kai's pet monkey. Tien Shinhan and the rest are trying to tell King Kai to give them a challenge. So King Kai tells them that it took Goku three weeks to catch Bubbles. So they then decide to go with King Kai’s way of training. Within 10 seconds, Piccolo has already caught Bubbles and is now returning him to King Kai. King Kai is angry, because Piccolo knows that these exercises are not for him. Piccolo also gets angry, and then King Kai laughs, and tells a really bad joke. On Namek, Vegeta now comes face to face with Zarbon. After some talking Vegeta insists to have a fight. So finally Zarbon agrees to fight and they go at it. For a while Zarbon has the upper hand. But with Vegeta’s new found strength he goes on the offensive. Zarbon cannot believe how powerful Vegeta is. Meanwhile, Dende and Krillin are flying. Well, only Krillin is flying because Dende cannot fly really fast, so he is carrying Dende. Back to Vegeta fighting Zarbon. Vegeta hits Zarbon and he goes crashing into the ground. Zarbon gets up and then starts laughing. He says that Vegeta is not as tough to him as he would have to be to beat him in his true form. Vegeta encourages Zarbon to become his true form. So Zarbon transforms. Krillin is curious of why he has not experienced night on this planet yet. Dende points out that they have 3 suns on Namek. Zarbon and Vegeta are still fighting. Zarbon's power greatly surpasses Vegeta's now as he is putting the finishing touches on Vegeta. In space, Goku is training under 50x gravity. Goku then collapses and falls asleep. He is then having a back-flash of the last fight he was in. Suddenly Goku wakes up and then starts training again. Over at King Kai's Planet, we see our team of warriors training harder than ever trying to catch that monkey. So Tien gets a hammer and is now chasing Bubbles, but he just can not hit him and when Bubbles runs by King Kai (who happens to be eating), Tien knocks the table. King Kai's steak flies up and here comes another bad joke. Now, Vegeta is back up and is still trying to beat Zarbon, but no matter what he did he just could not win. Zarbon puts Vegeta in a headlock and is just about to kill him. When all of the sudden Vegeta starts to elbow Zarbon. Zarbon drops Vegeta and decides to fly him into the ground. So Zarbon grabs Vegeta and flies really fast down to the ground. Zarbon bails out just in time to see Vegeta crash. Major Events *Zarbon transforms for the first time onscreen and defeats Vegeta. Changes *Blood has been removed from all characters. *The violence in the fight between Vegeta and Zarbon has been toned-down. Trivia *We learn in this episode that Namek has three suns, so it is never nighttime. *Krillin makes a crude joke over Namekians being green (implying they utilize photosynthesis for energy), due to the fact that they have three suns and only consume water. Gallery External links *IMDb page for "Zarbon Transformed (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z